


【Dickjay】七夕情人節

by kagami6034



Category: DCeased (DC Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:40:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26105860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagami6034/pseuds/kagami6034
Summary: Dick一回家就發現Jason自己跑來了
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	【Dickjay】七夕情人節

**Author's Note:**

> 雖然歐美好像不過七夕情人節，但反正單身狗如我也不過，所以Dickjay必須過。

Dick是在握上門把的瞬間便感受到了屋子裡的不對勁，身為義警的直覺告訴他裡面有人。他的手下意識地已經放在腰後方的卡里棍，Dick小心翼翼地推開一道門縫試圖得知裡面的情況。

這間新的屋子是他好不容易才找到的，地理位置恰當、警察廉價的薪水剛好負擔得起、還有理由抵擋來自Bruce的"你怎麼不搬進我買給你的公寓"視線。他還來不及請Tim或Barbara審視安全系統，如果短期內又要逼他搬家，他不敢抱證自己不會把屋內那個人打個半死綁在旗桿上供整城觀賞。

等到Dick繃緊肌肉做好準備後，他深吸了一口氣撞開房門、華麗地在地上翻滾三圈準備應戰！  
一抬頭就看到他的戀人翹腳坐在沙發上瞪大眼睛看者自己，桌子上還放者一台筆電。

「噢Jason！你嚇到我了」Dick呼出一口氣，他收起棍子。  
「不然你以為是誰？紅髮大波女郎坐在你沙發上嗎？」  
「我不介意你下次貼上抹胸穿者胸罩坐在這裡」Dick走近戀人親了下他的嘴角。  
「怎麼來了？」  
Jason聽懂這句話的意思還有：你是怎麼進來的。  
「Tim叫我來幫你完善你新屋的保全系統，他說他最近有點忙走不開」 他指了指廚房旁的窗戶。  
「所以我順便測試了一下」  
「提醒我之後給你一份鑰匙。」

Dick打了一個哈欠。

可憐的警察剛值完夜班還代替同事處理了一場尖峰時段的車禍，再忍受急著上班的用路人的辱罵後，還得回到警局交出攏長的行政報告。這代表他現在非常需要一場優質的睡眠來慰勞疲憊的身心。

「小翅膀，雖然我很開心能看到你…但我真的很睏」  
Jason揮了揮手示意他趕快滾去床上，他連制服都沒換倒在床上不到３秒就睡著了。

Dick睡醒的時候已經是下午六點，這表示他睡了將近７個小時。同時間攥進他腦子裡的還有從廚房飄來的陣陣香味，走進廚房時就看到Jason穿著圍裙  
忙上忙下的樣子。

不得不說這讓他充滿了擁有一個家的幸福感。

「醒了？我知道你很餓但給我先去洗澡」聽到腳步聲的Jason回頭打掉了Dick正在偷捏菜吃的手。

走進浴室的Dick發現Jason居然在他睡著時順便把髒衣服洗了（如果Dick有注意到的話，他會發現連垃圾都丟了），他突然想到同事每次抱怨自己老婆制定太多家事規矩時一臉無奈卻又高興的樣子，他的胸口現在也被某種暖暖的氣泡填滿。

等到他們倆人吃完Jason稱"用你那貧瘠的冰箱做得還算可以"的晚餐後，雖然事實上Dick幾乎要舔盤子了。Dick表示自己該去夜巡，布魯德海文不能連兩晚沒有義警。他以為完成工作的戀人也準備要離開，但Jason只是叫他注意安全就走回屋內。

Jason今晚很不對勁，一邊夜巡的Nightwing一邊思考自己最近有做了什麼嗎？

他認真的反省下自己最近：１沒去干涉Redhood底下的工作，２沒強迫Jason回大宅，有的話Jason也應該是像被踩到尾巴的貓跳起來跟自己生氣而不是如此安穩。

瞬間閃過Dick腦海中的是恐懼毒氣，可是這一個月Joker在阿卡姆很安分，假如Jason中了恐懼毒氣也一定會有人第一時間通知自己。把一干惹事的小混混打包扔到警局門口後，Nightwing傳了訊息給可能知情的人。

Damian：如果你不知道的話我建議你再多增加點見聞，Grayson。  
Tim：給你個提示，我最近一點都不忙。  
Cassandra：7.7  
Stephanie：臭情侶欺負單身的人(附贈一個鬼臉表情符號)

好吧，看來是沒有什麼用。

等到Nightwing結束夜巡回到自己的安全屋時，Jason正在看電視重播了101次的《留住一片情(A Walk to Remember)》，正好演到女主角爸爸牽著她步上紅毯，走向男主角的那段路程。他換掉了義警制服，座到他親愛的男友旁邊。

「Jay，發生什麼事了嗎？」  
「什麼怎麼了？」Jason皺起眉頭，沒頭沒尾的說這什麼。

他關掉電視，把男友的臉轉向自己這邊。  
「你今天不太平常」  
「是你多心了鳥媽媽，現在把遙控器還我」  
「Jason」Dick加重了聲音。

他是認真的，他擔心Jason是不是又一個人在獨自面對什麼。他們倆人雙目交會了好幾分鐘，也或者只有幾秒，直到Jason先認輸轉開了目光。

「你先答應我不准笑」  
「我發誓我不會笑」

Jason乾巴巴地道「Cass告訴我的，她說在亞洲一些國家今天才是情人節」

「情人節？」  
「七夕情人節」

說完Jason就把臉埋進Dick的肩頸裡，Dick突然想起Cassandra傳來的7.7數字，然後他也記起東方的確有這麼一個故事：描述一對夫妻每年只有一天能見面一次。等到Dick終於反應過來，他可以看見他可愛的戀人耳朵都紅了。

「所以你是想跟我補過情人節嗎？」Dick戲謔地問，這下Jason的頭都可以拿來煮開水了。今年Jason出了一趟宇宙任務，回來的時候別說情人節、連白色情人節都過去了。Dick還記得自己當時發了多大的脾氣，把Jason操得直在床上哭。

「我真的很高興，Jason」Dick抬起戀人的下巴吻了上去。在他們舌頭互相交纏、手也不安份地滑進對方的T-shirt裡時，Jason擋住那雙欲揉捏自己胸部的雙手。

「不…Dickie鳥，我今天不想做、做」他喘氣著說「我不想一年只見你一次．．．」

讓Dick排名他人生中聽過的情話排行，他可以保證這句話能夠進入他人生中的前三名。所以他非常紳士又愛憐地親了親Jason的臉頰 ，再度打開電視。好極了，現在改播《控制(Gone Girl)》。

等到長針短針一併指向12這個數字時，Dick馬上站起身關掉電視，打橫抱起還搞不清楚狀況的Jason，俗稱的公主抱。他把Jason粗暴地扔上床後自己也迅速壓了上去。

「12點過了，我的灰姑娘現在願意讓我享用嗎？」  
Jason轉了下眼珠假裝思考,接者把手環上Dick的脖子。  
「那就要看王子的誠意有多少了」


End file.
